


Legacies of Fear

by EveryDayIsHalloweenForMe, StrangeBunny



Series: Legacies of Fear: The Collection [1]
Category: Halloween Horror Nights at Universal Studios
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, HHN, HHN Icons, Halloween Horror Nights, M/M, Multi, Other, hhn generations, icons a generation unfolding, icons generations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:20:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25644928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EveryDayIsHalloweenForMe/pseuds/EveryDayIsHalloweenForMe, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeBunny/pseuds/StrangeBunny
Summary: Fear has raised a new generation to do his bidding and plans to have them all fight for the title of Icon as their parents (Fear's Harolds) watch in murderous pride, that is until strange events start happening across Carey, Ohio and an old enemy returns seeking vengeance against Fear and his followers. Now the new blood teens must not only fight for a shot at Icon but also for their lives as they know it.
Series: Legacies of Fear: The Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115777
Kudos: 3





	Legacies of Fear

Fear. Fear is what brought them together. 

We know fear as a response to a perceived threat: To be frightened or terrified. It allows us to be cautious when presented with a situation which might cause us harm. But before the Middle Ages, fear was not used to illustrate an emotional response but rather instead defined an event or phenomenon, a physical thing, an entity.

The ancient deity known to mortals as Fear himself and to others as Lord Adaru, the unholy god of terror and the physical personification of the primal energy of fear itself. His roots spread and grew like a plague of weeds beneath the earth’s soil since the first sentient creature on earth experienced the sensation of fright. Born of the cosmos and churned out by the void along with other divine deities, cast onto this world before humans ever existed as we know them today. 

Fear once upon earth instantly waged war with the other deities, wanting the globe for himself alone, wanting to fill it only with dread, pain, and horrors unimaginable to mortals. Until Nyx, goddess of night, stepped forth against Adaru. The two, created for a united fate in eternity, battled until Hecate, their daughter and goddess of witchcraft, trapped the two from destroying the world. Adaru within the flames of his own destruction, encased inside a lantern that would burn eternally and keep him locked within its confines, and Nyx trapped inside the prison of the moon itself, where she could keep watch over the night and over the globe she loved. Then Hecate, driven by grief and pain at the loss of her parents at her own hands, destined herself to eternal entrapment herself by willingly shattering her essence into fragments that took home within objects and creatures throughout the mortal world.

This is all documented in several ancient scrolls believed to be written by Babylonian priests. The scrolls describe that the demons of chaos, death, sacrifices, mythos and vengeance heralded the way for a greater evil; an evil trapped inside an object. The priests call out that every five thousand years these five demons take form and claim souls in preparation for the arrival of Adaru or, translated from Sumerian, Fear. For when the demons have claimed enough souls, Adaru will reveal himself and bring hell with him.

Through millenia Fear has recruited servants and devoted followers, spilling blood in his name in exchange for powers and treasures untold. An arcane secret society formed under him as humans evolved to a point where they proved useful to the vengeful and terrible god. Adaru found some very exceptional mortals who were capable of great and horrific things that he would take as his own, exchanging their souls for unnatural rewards he would bestow upon them. Heralds they were titled, Heralds of Fear. Adaru’s demons, his most devoted mortal followers who could do his bidding upon the physical world while he stayed trapped and dormant within his prison.

However, in order for the five to even begin to prepare for the coming evil, they must first physically exist... they must be created. Egyptian wall paintings depict five men standing around a lantern and dressed to represent the demons of Adaru. The soul of Chaos is always depicted laughing wildly and revealing himself from, or holding an object like, a Pandora's box. Death is always calm and calculated, seen all in black holding an hourglass. Sacrifice is shown always creating something no matter the cost. If it’s a painting, it is his own blood that soaks the canvas and a sculpture is created using the bones of the ones he knows. Mythos is always represented by someone holding a blood stained scroll or book. Vengeance is depicted showing one individual bludgeoning another with an object. This object is always seen with light emanating from it. 

Another wall painting reveals the five men bowing to what is believed to be Adaru the Demon of Fear. Shown standing in flames that lead back to the lantern, Adaru has a hand outstretched from which thorny brambles wrap the five men completely. Blood surrounds them.

Throughout time, for whatever reason or another, these demons or Heralds changed. Mortal men and women made immortal and given new unholy life to act out upon Adaru’s blood lust.

Jack the Clown, Herald of Chaos. Dr. Albert Caine, Herald of Death. Paulo Ravinski, Herald of Sacrifice. Elsa Strict, Herald of Mythos. Julian Browning, Herald of Vengeance. These are the currently collected Cult of Fear, damned to forever be bound to Adaru and feed his never ending cravings for fear...

Which brings us to now. Fear is what brought them together, as the Heralds and their families took up residence now within the cozy quiet little town of Carey, Ohio. The picturesque, rather autumnal location, was perhaps the last location in all of the world that one would suspect evil to lurk, waiting to break free once more.

It all started, ironically enough, by accident. One night in early 2011, Jack Schmidt arrived within the underground tomb hidden deep inside ShadyOak Cemetery, in which Adaru resided inside of the ever illuminated lantern. The clown collapsed onto his knees before the lantern, a disheveled mess with an empty bottle of tequila in his blood stained hand.

“Chance is pregnant…” he confessed through gritted teeth and face paint.

Adaru’s Lantern glowed bright in a small fiery blaze, reacting in excitement at the news. The killer clown however, wasn’t as enthusiastic. It wasn’t due to his own hatred of children. It wasn’t due to resentment towards his girlfriend. It wasn’t due to anything like that, what it was due to was the fact that his child was damned before it’s birth. Forever bound to Fear as well, as the child’s father was. While the Herald’s children may be their own in blood, in soul they were destined to be Fear’s children. And so a new generation of Heralds was destined to begin…

Giggles and Gore weren’t conjoined twins, but were often teased as such due to their close nature. The clown twins were inseparable, though not physically bound to one another they never seemed to stray too far from the other’s eye sight. The two were like mini versions of their parents, Jack and Chance; chaotic, bubbly, egotistical, and blood thirsty. Named for their first features at birth, Giggles for giggling and Gore for being a blood soaked mess, the clown children were also the namesake for the 2014 Giggles & Gore Inc. that was an offshoot business endeavour by their father a few years after their birth.

The twins looked identical with their short and lean stature, due to their gymnastic and acrobatic background, their fiery orange hair kept in thick unruly curls and tied back into pigtails by their mother, their big bright parakeet green eyes, and fair porcelain skin dotted with freckles about their nose. While the two girls might be indistinguishable from one another in looks, in personality their individuality stood out. Giggles was the louder twin, hosting her mother’s sadistic joy and her father’s charisma about her. Gore was more sneaky and mischievous, working with her sister as an attention grabber while Gore was posed to strike the twins’ latest victims. She had her mother’s tyrannous insanity and her father’s brutality encased as one inside of her. The twins were definitely known as two you shouldn’t ever dare cross. 

While the Schmidt twins were double trouble, Jack and Chance were surprised when they learned they were expecting another child - Grin Schmidt. Now though Grin was younger than his two sisters, he made up for his youthfulness in his tall stature. Inspired by his mother’s harlequin background, Grin grew ever fascinated by jesters from a young age and fashioned himself with a two toned tri horn hat. Known lovingly as the jester of the family from then on, he established himself as unique from his sisters but a threat all his own.

Clauneck “Claunt'' Ravinski was the sly, overly lucky, and charming perfect picture of the distinguished director Paulo Ravinski, his father (in public at least). Although he never held an interest in making films, he does still enjoy work with a camera. He chose to use photography for his craft, often taking demented photos of his fathers finished products of actors for his own desire of wanting to capture true Fear. Claunt also utilized his more supernatural abilities given to him by his mother Lady Luck to get himself out of any trouble and win any game he played. Seductive, cunning, and intense - the demon in a mortal’s body was a likely champion for the title of Icon.

Megera “Meg” Giry Browning, at first glance, is what some might call a bit of a plain Jane. But, when she needs to snap, it will be your neck that she does it to. With all the cunning of her father Julian Browning passed down onto her, only a fool would take her at face value. A beautiful fair complexion and soft voice make her vengeful wrath an even bigger shock to anyone she needs to show it to. Meg adores the theatre nearly as much as her father. Aside from it being her home, her favorite hobbies of putting on plays and watching films made the Palace important to her. She often spent her time with her friends, whether it was helping Claunt develop his pictures, or just spending the day with Giggles and Gore gossiping. 

Beast and Banshee, the respective son and daughter of Blood and Bone, were perhaps the fiercest and most ill tempered of them all. Beast was tall and broad while his sister Banshee was slender and stealthy, each having their strengths and weaknesses to balance the other’s. They hadn’t been intended by Adaru to join the ranks of potential new Heralds however due to their father’s intense dedication toward the cause, Adaru granted Blood and Bone the wish for their offsprings to have the same equal chance as the other icon’s children had. This was their chance and hell hath no fury like demons fighting for a throne.

The kids were everything Adaru wanted, a new generation to usher in the dawning of yet another new era of Fear. Now all that needed to be done was to test them. To give them each a chance to prove before Adaru why they should be icon before the rest of the bunch. The plan he set into effect nearly sixteen years ago would be soon in action. To Fear it would be like reaping the fruits of his servant’s labors from all those years before, as the children now grew into adulthood, finally reaching the age to truly withstand a position within his Court. The test, he decided, would be simple. Each of them would display their skills, tricks, methods of murder, and truly put on a show to remember in order to demonstrate their full abilities and worth above the rest. Each day that went by Adaru’s energy grew as he anticipated the new generation of blood to reach their sixteenth birthday...

~******~

If you noticed the black vines that grew about ShadyOak Cemetery, behind the old Caine Manor, and followed the twisting dead looking vines to its source you would eventually stumble upon the old gothic stone crypt. Above the heavy iron door were the letters C A I N E, and with a heave and creak one could open the door providing it had been left unlocked by the cemetery’s caretaker. Once inside the crypt all one would have to do is simply push the large marble coffin in the middle of the room aside to reveal a secret staircase which led deep down into the earth. Following that path would take you straight to Adaru’s Tomb, which is where The Court gathered this precise evening.

The meeting was led as usual by the Heralds, as The Court filled the tomb. Devoted followers and Icons of Fear participated in all the meetings, being court members themselves. All of Carey’s finest killers made up Adaru’s Court; Bloody Mary Agana, Lady Fortuna Luck, H.R. Bloodengutz, Body Collectors, and more. They all found a bond through Fear.

“It’s been nearly sixteen years, Schmidt. You can’t deny the facts any longer.” Elsa Strict folded her arms as the lantern flickered it’s orange light upon all within the tomb.

“I’m not denying facts!” Jack rolled his eyes with a snark to his words.

“No, the clown is right. It isn’t yet time, they’re still children.” Ravinski, the Director, added. His knuckle to his lips in deep thought, he didn’t enjoy this much more than the clown did.

“Meg is still in school, she only just turned fifteen six months ago. There’s still six more before we need to awaken _him_.” Julian Browning reasoned, his wife Blanche holding to his arm.

“Yet still the lantern’s flame grows. It is nearing time whether you all would like to admit it or not. He will awaken and the new bloods’ test will begin.” Dr.Caine eyed the flickering lantern before him, his eyes unmoving as if entranced by the powers inside the seemingly mundane vessel.

“That’s easy for you to say, Caine!” Jack spat out, “It’s not your kid in the mix!”

“My daughter is Lord Adaru’s necromancer, she raised you from the cold dirt all those years ago just as she did me. You’d best remember that, Jack.” Albert coldly spoke, his eyes calculated and dark at the clown.

“Oh, yeah sure, Doc. I’d apologize to the kid, if she were even here!” Jack scowled.

“Listen here, this is bigger than any of your precious little children.” Elsa Strict hissed, interjecting herself into the middle of the room with a fowl look on her face. “The Terra Throne Dagger is gone. It’s been missing for years now and not one of us has managed to return it to its rightful place. The young ones are aging up, once Fear chooses his next Icon from the bunch he’ll want his Queen to bestow the blessing.” 

Suddenly the flames within the lantern flourished again before dying back down, confirming the Storyteller’s words were true.

“See? The flames keep growing, his power is growing stronger than ever before.” Albert spoke as he gestured to the lantern, “The time is nearly at hand which is why I called you all here tonight. You must all prepare your young ones, as heirs to Fear’s Harolds they must be made aware of what has been awaiting them since birth. Adaru’s Test will soon be upon them all and the new icon will be crowned.”


End file.
